My Child, Her Father
by Mahboisdinner
Summary: Stay back, the young fool. She didn't care for you, who gave her what she wanted but it wasn't enough, was it? Oneshot containing OC and character death.


**A/N**

**This is another one shot. Kinda dark again, but I've always wanted to imagine what Crona's father was like. Was he timid? Strong?Weird? Just some guy Medusa hooked up with one night...did Medusa have Crona 'the usual way', if you catch my drift? I decided to call the guy Kenji, just off the top off my head. I'm not sure if this kind of thing has been done before, probably likely. But I hope you enjoy it. Remember I always like constructive criticism. Oh and Crona will be a girl in this version, hope that doesn't ruffle anyone's feathers ^^;**

_**disclaimer I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi OhKubo does. If I owned it, we'd see Maka's mom... and find out if Death the Kid had a mom or not.  
**_

"It's been a while, huh?"  
Medusa's snake like eyes did little to drive fear into his mind.

"…"

It certainly could be called a surprise, if Kenji could call it so. He hadn't seen her for a good few months.

His pale eyes wandered around her body. Despite the black hooded jumpsuit outfit that she wore, Kenji could tell that she had gained a bit of weight since they last saw each other.

Something didn't seem right. While Medusa wasn't the warmest of people, she did appear to be more standoffish and colder than what Kenji was used to.

"What are you doing here?"

Medusa looked over to her former 'acquaintance'. Kenji had always been inquisitive …too inquisitive for his own good in her opinion. From his lightly coloured, shaggy hair and wide eyes, Kenji really looked the part of the naïve young man, who he was.

Her hands gently rocked the bundle in her arms. If she played her cards right, then Kenji wouldn't have to see her or Crona again. That was for the best; her experiment with her child didn't need to be hindered by the presence of an unneeded father. He gave her what she wanted those few months ago. But even so, he didn't do it right and now she had to do this.

"That's my own business, don't you think?"

Kenji smiled.

"Why am I not surprised? You haven't changed Medusa."

He was as stubborn as he was naïve. Kenji was getting dangerously close and this could not be allowed. She shouldn't have come back to this part of the town, where she first met him. But things had arisen, and a new experiment was in place.

The darkness and the shadows of the place covered her face as she turned to walk forward, away from Kenji. He looked surprised to see her walk away, especially after their history together. But the real shocker was when the piercing cries of a baby came from Medusa's arms.

Kenji mouth sprung open, as he gasped and fell over his words. It all came together; the slight weight gain, Medusa not wanting to stay around for any chit chat, and the bundle in her arms…

Medusa scoffed, taking a glance at Kenji while she rocked the baby slightly aggressively. He looked more the fool, what with that shocked expression on his face and his inability to form a proper sentence. But still, she thought, he should know.

"Yes, this is my child. I think she gets her intelligence from your side."

Kenji closed his mouth, taking no notice of Medusa who was backing away from him. He could see a glimpse of her… no, HIS child… his daughter.

She had pale eyes, like his own eyes but with a touch of anxiety mixed in somehow. But she bore a remarkable resemblance to Medusa. The little of the blonde-pink hair she had was shaping to be like Medusa's own. She was adorable, this little baby was his. Kenji was a father…

But Medusa brought him out of his happy place with a sharp hiss.

"I can see that you know. It's yours."

The words, though not normally menacing, sounded like a threat. But this was Medusa after all.

"Medusa, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his inquisitive eyes boring into hers from his shaggy bangs, "I've always wanted a child, and to be a father. Let me help out. I can…"

"I can do without your help, Kenji." She said looking away in disgust, "You did enough damage…"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"What are you…?"

She cut him off.

"She's not cut out to be a witch."

Medusa continued, though the baby began to cry again.

"I had assumed that you would have the good genes to make a child fit to be a great and powerful witch. But no, your bloodline neutralised the magic in my blood."

Kenji turned his vision to his daughter, sniffing as her mother ignored her cries.

"You used me to make this baby…"

"I come from a long line of strong witches, and I wanted to make an obedient but strong child who would help me achieve my aims."

Kenji shot a look to his former lover, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"To do what?"

She sneered back.

"Nothing that concerns you, dearest Kenji."

All was silent for a brief moment before he spoke up angrily.

"So why me? Did I mean anything to you, other than a glorified sperm bank?"

Medusa smiled in her special snake like way of hers.

"Oh Kenji… of course not."

His eyes widened, not surprised but hurt nevertheless.

"Do you not know of your own lineage? You have the potential to be a meister, or a weapon in your blood. And a strong one too, may I add."

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"I never awoke as either, as you can plainly see Medusa."

The Snake witch tutted and shook her head at the level of his knowledge.

"But it doesn't matter; our child would have been great either way. You have a few Death Scythes in your family and a few strong meisters as well. Not to mention that you were a strong man physically. But I guess witch blood and meister/weapon blood don't mix well."

She waved a hand to the child as Kenji took in her words.

"As you can see, I'm left with a snivelling mess of a kid. So I'm going to have to repurpose the child to make do."

"What do you mean 'I was a strong man'?" He said quietly, fear showing in his wide eyes.

"Oh." Said Medusa quietly, "Yes… about that…vector plate."

It was as if gravity turned topsy-turvy on Kenji, as he was thrown onto a far wall at a great speed. Hitting the wall, he cried out as his spine took great damage. Kenji looked up to Medusa and could see the faint shape of an arrow pointing over his direction.

She looked on with great amusement, bringing her child up so she could see Kenji clearly. Already, the young child was smaller and thinner than she should have been for someone her age. Strangely enough her tattoo of that weird snake was gone…

"Look Crona." Said Medusa icily, but relishing it all the same. "Your Daddy's going to play with Mommy Medusa's snake…"

His side cried out in full on agony as a huge snake bite him from the side, injecting lethal poison into the man. Kenji withered and his cries became weak as he slowly passed out.

Medusa's face darkened with relief and a bit of sadistic glee. As her snake finished off her former lover, Medusa grabbed Crona's small hand and waved it for her.

"Say goodbye to Daddy, Crona."


End file.
